1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a disposable diaper has been known as an absorbent article that absorbs and retains excretory substance (urine, stool) discharged from a human body. The absorbent article includes, for example, a top liquid-permeable sheet, a back liquid-impermeable sheet, and liquid-retentive absorbent body provided between the top sheet and the back sheet. The disposable diaper as described above functions so that, when being worn by a user, excretory substance (e.g., urine) discharged from the user is absorbed via the top liquid-permeable sheet and retained by the absorbent body and excretory substance is prevented by the back liquid-impermeable sheet from leaking to the exterior of the absorbent article.
Disposable diapers have been designed in many ways with a purpose of preventing the leakage or retention of excretory substance (e.g., stool). For example, a diaper has been provided in which a top face and a back face of an absorption layer includes grooves along the longitudinal direction of the absorption layer (see Japanese Patent No. 3616077, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Publication 1”). This groove along the longitudinal direction disperses excretory substance in the longitudinal direction.
Generally, excretory liquid such as urine is discharged to a center section in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent body. According to the diaper of Patent Publication 1, excretory liquid is guided by the groove formed along the longitudinal direction.
Patent Publication 1 describes a groove for guiding excretory liquid to absorbent body. However, Patent Publication 1 does not disclose at all that a part of an absorbent body is deformed so as to be abutted with an excretory part having a urethral meatus or anus. Patent Publication 1 also does not disclose at all that a side edge of absorbent body is bent toward legs to suppress the leakage of excretory liquid.